Dreaming
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Raisa was binded to a wall. The sting of metal digging into her palms. Rust falling into the cuts as days went by.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've been reading this series went to look for fanfictions and... Only 7! ? ! That's a real bad joke people, it should have more than fricken twilight! And that is why I'm making this with more to come. It's such a lonely section for such awesome books.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Summary: Raisa was binded to a wall. The sting of metal digging into her palms. Rust falling into the cuts as days went by.**

The Princess Raisa shuddered as cool metal touched at her throat. She worked her jaw to speak feeling the tip of the edge run along her skin without making so much as a telling of it's passing.

The blade turned it's attention away from her throat abruptly. A quick 'shik' sounded as it was slipping into a sheath.

Instead she felt a cold breeze at her ear urging her to go forward into a spidery labyrinth she couldn't see.

The breeze turned into a harsh wind as she took her first step forward, wind whipping up her hair, attacking at her fair skin. She began running, rushing along as the wind wailed behind her. Tormenting her as she charged forward blindly, taking sharp turns among the walls. Raisa reached out, hands descending on the door in front of her. She yanked it open, jumping in and slamming it shut behind her. Leaving the wind to pound at the door relentlessly.

Her body felt suddenly cold in the room. She was breathing heavily from the chase but descended the stairs without waiting to catch her breath. She peered into the gloom trying to see shapes. Seeing none she walked further in to feel a presence against her that was quickly fading.

"No! Come back!" she yelled. In desperation she flung herself at the specter, instead crashing into the wall behind it. Raisa's throat was suddenly dry as if she had continued to yell forever at the darkness crowding around her.

Cold swirled around her once again and she gave a happy smile, reaching out to touch at the source. It clung back at her, pressing her into the stone.

Raisa was binded to the wall as the cold shrank away from her again, keep at a distance.

The door was blown in by the wind causing wood to fly everywhere. Somewhere amongst the sudden chaos as the wind thrashed around the room she heard a thump. A scream tore it's way up her throat. She began pushing at the wind to be met with heat on her wrists. She thrashed, howling, the sting of metal digging into her palms.

She screamed at the wind, challenging it.

But it was gone and her mind empty until she heard the course of a river and looked up.

At the edge of the bank she saw blood, a strip of cloth, words scratched into the dirt.

Raisa plunged to the ground still unable to move.

Rust falling into the cuts as days went by while she looked onto rails, searching for a sign.

That would never come.

And she was plunged back into darkness a moment more before opening her eyes to the room around her.

Tears stung at her eyes, betraying the nightmare, the guilt.

Like all the other times she woke up to the dream she curled up on her bed, hands wrapped around her legs, head resting between her knees.

She cried silently for someone she had barely known and now never would.

Her heart thudded in pain at the loss.

Her lips parted slightly between her crying and she breathed out, "Cuffs."

Raise quickly wiped at her eyes, pushing it all to the back of her mind as she got up to get through another day with the guilt of thinking it was her fault he had died and… not having kissed him when she had the chance.

**If anyone likes this I may start a story as well as make some more one-shots. **


	2. Author's Note

Dreaming - Author's Note

I know a lot of people were confused by this so I'm going to explain a bit.

It's based in the first book, the plot following when Cuffs took Raisa down into the freeland alleys and to his hideout.

The wind is a representative of enemies. The cold was Cuffs, because well, cuffs are cold metal. Which is why it comforted Raisa.

And then the blood, cloth, and words in the dirt was for... you know what I can't remember but that was a scene in the book itself because Cuffs or a rival gang did something.

Been awhile since I wrote this and read the first book so I'm probably forgetting something but hopefully this will clear a few things up.


End file.
